


To Relive and to Remember

by orphan_account



Category: Sky: Children of the Light (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Crying, Death, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:54:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24053215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The crying spirit relives their memories.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 44





	To Relive and to Remember

It was dark. It was so dark. They couldn't see. Who were they? Why were they there? What happened? They didn't understand anything. Their tears blurred their vision as they sobbed and they couldn't remember, why couldn't they remember?

Why was it so dark anyways? They didn't bother looking. Their hands covered their tear-stained face as the salty water dripped to the ground with a soft  _ pitter, patter _ . Suddenly, light filled the cave. It was so bright. They hid their face in their hands, eyes beginning to hurt. It was still so cold, their mind blank, but then... There was warmth.

It burned, so hot, but so comforting. They recognized it. Fire. They looked up at the child and suddenly, it all flooded back to them...

\---

_ They were trapped, they were all trapped, caved it by the plants. The darkness lurked inside and out, all over. It had taken over. They were stuck and they were never getting out. _

_ \--- _

__ More memories came flooding back. Why did they ever want to remember?

\---

_ Their friend was stuck. Trapped. The dark plants, stronger than their fading light, began to snuff it out. No, they couldn't die, they had to be saved, they had to... _

_ But it was too late. _

_ \--- _

__ No, they didn't want to know.

\---

_ They sat, as their light slowly snuffed out. They knew they would die eventually. They just didn't know who would be first. _

_ At least, they didn't at first. _

_ \--- _

Stop, just stop walking, stop-

\---

_ They were alone. They in the center as the rain slowly trickled down their face, wetting their hair, as their light drained out. They could care less about what would happen to them. There was no point. _

_ Everyone else was already gone. _

_ \--- _

__ They were alone still. Where did everyone else go? Why were they still by themself?

\---

_ They were so weak. They were so alone. They sat, on the verge of falling, of dying. They couldn't stand. They couldn't move, they- _

_ Then everything went limp. _

_ \--- _

__ They remembered, oh, they remembered. They didn't want to, why can't they just forget.

They sobbed into their hands, now given reason to cry. But the child in front of them did not seek to comfort. They... They put their hands over the eyes and... mimicked them? Before they could put together what happened, everything was dark once more.

They couldn't remember anymore. They couldn't... The tear tracks on their face renewed with frustration. They wanted to forget but now... Now they didn't know why.


End file.
